


electric love (you turn me on)

by jaejoong (psharp10)



Series: eclipse; a mama au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/jaejoong
Summary: Junmyeon questions, Jongdae doesn't give in.





	electric love (you turn me on)

**Author's Note:**

> just a small drabble but bear with me as i work my way through this mama au that's building itself in my head; i had said i left exo ficdom aside from when i write the members having sex w dbsk, but then, mama au
> 
> title from tvxq's song, _electric love_

7:21 PM.

Junmyeon scratches lines down Jongdae’s back, holding on, even as the water slips and the electricity crackles, dangerously reactive.

“Hyung, open up, come on, hyung,” Jongdae murmurs, barely understandable, as he continues to kiss along the curve of Junmyeon’s jawline.

And Junmyeon follows orders surprisingly well. Despite his urge to snark and make the most awful jokes in retort, there’s something about Jongdae, something about Junmyeon wanting to please, that he just becomes obedient. He easily opens up, once his limbs follow his mind, the haze that’s Jongdae and the intoxication that comes along clears up just for long enough for him to lift up his hips, for Jongdae to pull down his jeans.

The clothes are a mess around the room. Junmyeon takes in a deep breath, holding on as Jongdae goes down on him, a near mess too.

“Minseok was wondering,” Junmyeon pants out when Jongdae slides home, “when will you be done with your job-” Jongdae tightens his grip on Junmyeon’s thighs as he grinds his hips down against Junmyeon’s.

“Hyung,” he accentuates each word with a thrust, “please, for fuck’s sake, shut up-”

“Jongdae-yah,” Junmyeon whines, protests, gives in. Jongdae’s just too good at giving Junmyeon exactly what he wants. “I agree with Minseok though,” he pushes on, regardless.

The electricity crackles, thunder rumbling outside, and Jongdae clenches his jaw, fucking into Junmyeon roughly instead of giving a proper answer - this much is answer enough for now.

“Won’t let you come like this, hyung,” Jongdae warns.

Junmyeon feels something spark inside of him, water heating, bubbling up, ready to overflow. He fucks himself back on Jongdae’s cock, matching with the rhythm, a challenge of his own.

 

9:57 PM.

They’re sitting across from each other in Junmyeon’s large jacuzzi that he had customized and installed in his house - a show of money, Jongdae says, just because you have so much of it this time; a need, Junmyeon corrects him, it’s necessary for my daily functioning, and Jongdae just rolls his eyes.

Junmyeon plays with the water’s surface, fingers tinkering around, letting small ripples slide over to Jongdae in attempts to tickle him. And Jongdae grins, ends of his lips curving up. The way his hair, wet and curled, sticks to his forehead and frames his eyes, softens his face, his smile, taking out the sharpness.

“How is the job going though?” Junmyeon brings up again - important things are after all, important for a reason.

Jongdae shrugs. “Okay-” he thinks of the black, endless pits “-I guess.”

Junmyeon narrows his eyes and Jongdae hums some recent ballad that’s been topping charts as of late - a drama soundtrack, Junmyeon vaguely remembers.

“You need any help?” Junmyeon asks, cautious, back to softly moving the water around so that it can wrap around the bodies, give a gentle, soothing massage.

“From your humans? Far too conspicuous, hyung.” Jongdae sends a small spark that zaps across the water and pinches at Junmyeon’s skin, causing him to yelp, jumping just slightly. The water moves with him, spilling over the edges.

“Jongdae-!” Junmyeon protests, and Jongdae laughs, loud and high, until his laughter fills the room, until Junmyeon joins him, shaking his head minutely.

“I’m doing fine, hyung, no worries,” Jongdae says later, reassuring, once the laughter washes away. He looks straight at Junmyeon, steady and firm. “I’ve been in contact with a few-”

Junmyeon tips the water droplets from his index finger onto his middle one, the droplets forming little orbs.

“-beings,” Jongdae remains purposefully vague, “and they’re providing me with information.”

The water cools down a bit too much for a few seconds until it’s back to its sustained temperature and Junmyeon hums and agrees, letting the topic slide, and instead asking about which wine to take for Minseok’s and his lunch tomorrow, to which Jongdae again rolls his eyes, calls them rich fuckers just looking to show off. Junmyeon snorts, justifies it with there being nothing wrong with spending the wealth they have on a few luxuries, and smiles at the end. He flicks some water over at Jongdae and the droplets land perfectly on the tip of Jongdae’s nose, making him scrunch, and Junmyeon break out into his giggly laughter. 


End file.
